The Games Men Play
by team-allen
Summary: or the one where Danny really sucks at Temple Run . Danny loves to play video and arcade games. iPhone and touch screen games...not so much. thanks to kodamasama on LJ for the beta. slash.


"Duck."

"Left."

"Jump."

"Danno, what bit of_ jump_ didn't you understand?" Grace asked and rolled her eyes.

"It's hard, okay?" Danny replied, evil-eyeing their 15 year old daughter.

"Danno, it's a game, an easy one at that. Just try again."

Danny picked up the phone and pressed the screen, concentrating on the running man in front of him.

"Duck" Grace instructed.

"Jump."

"Left."

"LEFT, DANNO. LEFT."

"I give up!" he said and slammed the phone on the table in front of him. Grace rolled her eyes, again.

"What are you two doing?" Steve asked, walking into the room.

"Danno's trying to play Temple Run. _Trying_ being the word," Grace said, picking up her soda can and grinning. "He still sucks at it." She took a short drink from the can before putting it back on the table next to the phone.

Steve grinned and shook his head,

"He's been trying to play that for years. Grace, will you set the table please? Dinner's almost ready." She nodded and picked the phone back up and handed it back to Danny.

"Go on, Danno, try again," He took the phone back and pressed the screen again.

"Jump," Grace and Steve said in unison.

"Duck."

"Left."

"Right."

"DON'T RUN INTO THE FIRE!" they both shouted.

"I GIVE UP! I **hate** this damn game!" he screamed and flung the phone on the floor, causing both Grace and Steve to stifle a laugh, .

"You," he said, pointing at Steve, "shut up."

"You," he said, pointing at Grace, "set the table."

Grace climbed off the couch, laughed, and patted Danny on the head. "Maybe next time."

"See if you can help him. All he wants to do is beat his high score," she said to Steve as she walked off to the kitchen.

Steve took Grace's place on the couch next to Danny and asked, "What's your high score?"

Danny mumbled something back in return and reached down to pick up the phone.

"What?" Steve asked, unable to understand him.

"24,000," he said and huffed.

Steve tried to disguise a laugh with a cough.

"Um, 24,000. Right, ok."

"It's the game, okay! I'm sure it's broken!" Danny protested and handed Steve the phone. "You try and beat it."

Steve took the phone, pressed the screen, and started the game. He tilted his head when moving, jerked his body when jumping, and ducked his head when ducking, all while sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth in concentration.

Danny kept his eyes on the screen while Steve played; they grew wider and wider the more he played.

"Steve?" Grace called from the kitchen, "What time will dinner be?"

"He's busy at the moment, Monkey," Danny called back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Grace walked into the room and peered over Steve's shoulder.

"Wow, Danno, he's kicking your ass! 70,000 already!"

"Language, Grace, and yes, I know."

Steve pressed the 'pause' button and looked over at Danny.

"How can you hate this game? It's awesome! I love it!"

"It's _not_ awesome. It's stupid," Danny said as he crossed his arms and huffed.

Grace and Steve stifled another laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that, Danno," Steve said and stood up. "Right, dinner, I'll finish kicking your ass later!"

"Language, _Steven!_" Danny scolded, stood up, and stretched.

"Sorry, _Mom,_" Steve replied sarcastically. "Save the game for me, please."

Danny picked the phone up and hovered his finger over the _'new game'_ option and hit it. _**'Your progress will be lost! Are you sure you want to start a new game?'**_ He hit _'yes.'_

"Oops. Hit the wrong button. Lost your game," he said shortly, but with a smirk, and walked towards the kitchen.

"You WHAT? You did that on purpose, Danny!" Steve said, _fuming_, as he followed Danny into the kitchen.

"It's just a game, Steven..." Danny said, but his voice trailed off the further away he got.

Grace smiled at the two of them bickering and picked up the phone. She opened the app and got ready to kick _both_ their asses.


End file.
